


half-measures

by redlight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Fade to Black, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Sloppy Makeouts, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Mars lives her life by half-measures and knife points, and Cynthia—she did the same, when she was young.
Relationships: Mars (Pokemon)/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	half-measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Mars lives her life by half-measures and knife points, and Cynthia—she did the same, when she was young.

And see, Mars is—far too young to have been caught up in Team Galactic. Her red-dyed hair, color contact eyes, and shiny new name speak of a distance between herself and whatever broken little teenager she once was. She stands tall-strong-determined now, on the steppes of Mt. Coronet, where a cobbled gravestone rests, her hands bone-white across a bouquet of roses wilted duller than her hair.

She's too young to have suffered tragedy, but Cynthia suffered tragedy at that age too, so.

Cynthia doesn't know why she approaches her--of course the Galactic Commanders constructed a tomb and vigil for Cyrus, as _hard_ as Cynthia hopes him to be alive in the distortion world, his _perfect_ world.

And of course Mars wouldn't know that Cynthia saw him alive, that she desperately hopes him to be. Cynthia's leftover sunflowers from her last visit have frosted and frozen over, gripping the gravestone with desolate ferocity. Mars snarls and tugs at the icy stems with bare hands, her own roses falling to her knees, and—

Cynthia isn't sure why she does it. she rests her hand on the shaking teen's shoulder. Mars jerks her head, and she grabs Cynthia by the shoulders with a flurry of rageful heartbreak.

_What are you doing here? This is your fault!_

It's not Cynthia's fault, but she doesn't say it, because Mars is young and angry and acquiesces to her lips on her own.

Mars is so much younger, and Cynthia _knows this_ , knows she shouldn't fall into this slippery kiss as cold as Sneasels' claws, and yet her hands grasp around Mars's waist with a ferocity that surprises herself. Mars whines against her mouth, angles up and tries to kiss harder, _rougher_ , but Cynthia remains slow and steady and won't fall into it.

Later, Cynthia will rest those roses against Cyrus's headstone properly, and will gently lead an emotionally volatile, sniffling, and clinging Mars off to her own apartment using her Pokemon to travel, and later, Mars will fall into Cynthia's arms and moan into her kisses and cant her hips in response to every little touch, but for now—

She lets Cynthia kiss her, and Cynthia lets Mars drive her heart away from the mountain.


End file.
